


Help

by klutzy_girl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Babies, Childbirth, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Future Fic, M/M, Mpreg, One Shot, graphic birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 16:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek goes into labor and only Scott is around to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Help

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Teen Wolf and never will. No copyright infringement intended.

When Scott opened the door, he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Derek sitting on the ground, rocking back and forth. “Are you okay?” 

Derek glared, but was relieved to see him. “The baby is coming now and I couldn’t reach my fucking phone because I can’t move.” He was in too much pain to do much of anything, actually.

“Holy shit! I’ll take you to Deaton’s and call Stiles on our way.”

Derek shook his head. “It’s too late for that. Feels like I gotta push.” He bit his lip to hold back the moan of pain that wanted to escape as another contraction rose up within him. “Fuck.”

And that’s when Scott began to panic. He quickly sent off panicked, error-filled texts to Deaton, his mom, and Stiles before rushing to Derek’s side. He bent down so he was closer to him. “We’re going to be okay. We can do this.”

“I’m glad you think so.” Derek shot out his hand and grabbed Scott’s as yet another contraction rippled through him.

Scott wisely didn’t mention it. “You okay?”

“The fuck do you think? Need to push,” he whined. 

Scott quickly helped get his pants off (they were definitely never going to mention this again. He figured Derek would agree) and gave him what he hoped was an encouraging smile. “We got this. Go ahead and push when you’re ready.” He had helped deliver puppies and kittens before, but this was undeniably different.

Derek whimpered when a contraction surged through him, but he bore down and began to push. He desperately wished Stiles was here – He was supposed to be his coach. Stiles had promised to let him hold his hand as hard as he could. He cried out as the baby moved down. “Hand,” he murmured, too exhausted to be embarrassed.

Scott didn’t even hesitate as he let him grip his hand. He managed to heal it as fast as he could when he felt the bones snap, but Derek didn’t even notice what he had done. “You’re doing pretty well so far.”

“I need to turn around.” Derek accepted Scott’s help to turn around so he was no longer on his back. That position had been hurting him even more. 

“You good now?” Derek nodded and bore down again. He nearly collapsed once the contraction ended, but Scott caught him in time. And then he noticed something. “Whoa, I see the baby’s head! You just have to get it out.”

“Fuck you.” Derek let out a sob and tried to prepare himself for the next contraction, but had no time before the pain pulled him back under. He screamed as the baby started crowning.

Scott wondered what the fuck was taking everyone so long, but pushed that thought down and concentrated on helping with the rest of the birth. “Come on, you’re almost done, Derek. Just push and get this over with.”

“Easy for you to say.” But Derek listened and pushed as much as he could and let out a gasp when the baby finally exited his body.

Scott laughed. He wasn’t sure why, but he couldn’t help it. “It’s a boy!” 

The second the newborn let out his first wail, the door burst open. “I see I missed the show,” Deaton said. He walked over to Derek’s side to help with the rest of the birth. After reluctantly handing his son over to Scott, Derek healed and was able to walk to their bedroom. Scott immediately handed the baby back to him.

Derek was staring in awe when Stiles came running into. “I missed it? Fuck.”

“You’re here now. Come over and meet your son.” Derek couldn’t stop smiling, which was unusual for him. 

“It’s a boy?” Stiles beamed and rushed to his husband’s side. He sat down on the bed next to them. The baby cooed at him and a tiny little hand escaped from the blanket. He grabbed it. “So, what happened? Scott sent me the text, but I couldn’t decipher half of it.”

“I went into the labor and couldn’t get to my phone. Scott helped deliver him.”

“Thanks, bro.” Stiles waved, unwilling to look away from his son.

“No problem. So, does he have a name? You two refused to tell us anything. Cora had to resort to sneaking around the house and couldn’t find anything!” 

“We’re not telling anyone until everyone gets here. Derek didn’t want to have to explain it multiple times.” Derek yawned, tired from the day’s events. He handed the baby over to Stiles.

“We’re dads now.” Stiles couldn’t believe it. He and Derek had been preparing for this for months, but it was nothing compared to the real thing. He was happy, excited, and terrified all at once. He was also grateful male werewolves had the ability to get pregnant. “I’m sorry I missed the birth, though. I’ll be there for the next one.”

“Don’t even discuss the next one with me right now.” Derek wanted to wait a while – at least two years – before he did this again. This had been a long, exhausting nine months. He adored their son with everything he had, but he needed a break from pregnancy. He had no idea how his mother had done this three times.

Within the hour, everyone was there to visit the baby. “Can I please hold my grandbaby?” Melissa was impatient to meet him and had been ever since Stiles and Derek announced the pregnancy.

Stiles laughed and handed him over to his stepmother. John put his arm around his wife’s shoulder and they looked over their grandson together. “He’s beautiful. You did good, kids.” 

“Can I hold him, please? I promise I won’t drop him.” That came from John and Melissa’s five year old daughter, Rebecca.

“Of course you can, but you should sit down. You have to be really careful with him.” Melissa helped her daughter sit down and hold the newborn. Stiles melted at the sight and made sure to snap a picture of his sister and son together. 

“He’s so tiny.” Rebecca had never held a baby before and she wasn’t sure what to do with him. 

“You were that small once and we were scared to hold you too.” Scott loved seeing them together. It was the cutest thing he had ever seen.

Lydia had finally had enough. “Okay, what is this kid’s name? You’ve been keeping us hanging for way too long.”

Both Derek and Stiles laughed. “His name is Joshua Scott Stilinski-Hale,” Derek answered. 

Stiles looked up at him. “We were going to use it as a middle name before you helped deliver him, but it fits now that that happened.”

“What was your girl name?” Melissa was curious about that.

“Our girl name was Elizabeth Charlotte. We may even still use it for the next kid, provided we have a girl. And we had rules. No naming after dead people we know – Erica, Vernon, Claudia, Laura, and Talia were all ruled out immediately. Derek and I don’t want to put that much pressure on a child. It’s a lot to live up to.” Stiles was itching to hold the baby again. Melissa noticed this and picked her grandson up to give him back to his fathers.

“So, you traumatized from the birth?” Lydia smirked at her husband.

Scott nodded. “I never want to see that again, Lyds. It was so gross.”

Lydia just laughed. “Well, when we have our kid, I want you by my head and holding my hand.”

He laughed. “I’m good with that.” But then something occurred to him and he froze. “Wait, you said, when not if. We’ve been discussing kids and you weren’t even sure you wanted one. And then you said kid. Lydia?”

She grinned before grabbing his hand and guided it to her stomach. “Surprise!”

Scott beamed and then kissed his wife. “I am so happy right now, you have no idea.” 

She shrugged. “I have some idea.” Lydia was terrified of this whole process, mostly because of what she had seen Melissa and Derek go through, but she was looking forward to it too.

“Well, I’m just glad I no longer have to pretend to be pregnant. Isaac, we’re not having kids for a long time.” Allison had been pretending to be Derek and Stiles’ surrogate since the pregnancy went public. It had been a long, annoying few months, but she didn’t mind all that much. It just made her want to put off having kids for a while.

“That’s fine with me. Definitely not ready.” Isaac loved his fiancé, but he was afraid of fucking up his kids. Putting them off was a great idea.

“Thanks for helping us this entire time, by the way. We appreciate it.” Stiles couldn’t keep his eyes off Derek or the baby.

“Well, I am going to spoil my nephew rotten and you can’t stop me.” Cora couldn’t wait until Joshua was past the annoying baby stage, however. She didn’t want to deal with him when he did nothing but cry, sleep, and go to the bathroom.

About an hour later, the group gradually started leaving the house so the new parents could have some time alone with their son. They deserved it.

“Thank you for be willing to get knocked up.” Stiles had placed his son in the bassinet, and now he and Derek were lying down. 

“Thank you for being you.” Derek normally wasn’t this sappy, but he figured the situation called for it. Plus, his hormones were still fucked up.

“It’s just you, me, and Josh now. You ready for this?”

Derek nodded. “I am.” He yawned again.

“Okay, you need some sleep. You deserve it after everything you did today. I love you, Der.”

“Love you, too,” he mumbled before his eyes closed and he fell asleep. Stiles turned to face Josh so he could keep an eye on the baby, but fell asleep within minutes.

Stiles and Derek had some trouble adjusting to parenthood, but they eventually figured it out. Josh was an easygoing child and they loved the hell out of him. When Scott and Lydia’s son Noah was born seven months later, he and Josh instantly bonded. They were best friends, just like their father. And things became even more frenzied in the Stilinski-Hale household when Elizabeth Charlotte and Joanna Avery were born three years later.


End file.
